Dragons
This page serves as a source of information about dragons as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. Brief History Dragons were created by the race known as Dragonkin, having made the first two of the species and then breeding them to produce the weaker offspring. The Kin had hoped the dragons would be more worthy as prodigy, but were deemed failures and then abandoned as a project. The dragons then later became successful survivors on their own in the wilds of runescape. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about dragons that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. De-evolution The dragons we know today are a newer breed, the dragons that were the offspring of the King and Queen were known as Wyrms. Wyrms were intelligent and nearly as large as the King, and were stated to be capable of leveling entire cites, as well as the sun being blotted out by their large wings when they flew over-head. In time the Wyrms offsping became more and more beastial, weaker, smaller, and less intelligent, but some dragons still hold some of the traits of their greater fore-bears: one such example are the Brutal green dragons, which are slightly smarter than other beastial dragons. It is unkown if any Wyrms are still alive today, but are presumed to have died out. Breeds Dragons have many different breeds and have two distinct types: the chromatics and the metallics. Chromatics *Green dragons *Brutal Green dragons *Blue dragons *Red dragons *Black dragons *White dragons (presumed extinct) Metallics *Bronze dragons *Iron dragons *Steel dragons *Mithril dragons Besides these four, no other metallic dragons are mentioned in lore, but nor has the existence of others been denied. Similar Creatures Wyverns *Wyverns were once a breed that existed in Asgarnia, but were presumabley brought to extinction. *They were different from all other dragons for the fact they had no front legs, and that their wings acted as the forelegs in the way like a bat would use its wings to walk when on the ground. *It is unconfirmed what, if any, varieties of wyverns existed. Fairy Dragons *The last known fairy dragon exists in the fairy realm of Zaneris. *When thriving, they were a very peaceful and intelligent species. *Fairy dragons are small and similar in characteristics to fairies, hovering in the air by beating their tiny wings like the way the fairies do. *They can breath fire. *They are on the verge of extincion. Strikewyrms *These creatures are worm like relatives to the dragons, living underground and with no breath capabilites. *They are quite large but not massive and come in a variety depending on the climate in which they live. Gurhs *These were creatures from the Dragon Rider homeworld. *Gurhs were morphologically the same as dragons, but had a kind temperment and were unable to breath fire. *They were intelligent enough to communicate with the riders to the point that both races made a deal: the riders would look after the gurh's eggs while the gurhs would allow the riders to mount them and use them help them plow the fields. *Zaros took the riders from their homeworld, leaving the gurhs alone, it is unkown if they were able to survive without the riders to look after them. Breath *Nearly all dragons in lore have fire-breathing capabilities. *Many dragons also wield other breath attacks, like a water surge spell or frost breath. *The fire from a dragon is described as somthing similar to napalm. *Fire breath varies in intensity depending on the type of dragon, and almost all fighting encounters require the use of fire repelling items like anti-fire or an anti-dragon shield. *In the case of the Queen and dragons of incredible power, fire-breath can become so hot that not even methods that would give full protection against lesser dragon-fire can fully block the heat. Intelligence *All dragons are considered intelligent to a degree (when compared to simpler animals, like rats), but no accurate summary of their I.Q. has been given. *Dragons are feral and beastial in nature, behaving much as animals would. This may very well be the reason that the dragons have not emerged to be considered a sentient race. *Very few dragons have overcome their savage nature; the only known exception is Mr. Mordaut, who was a direct result of dragonkin experiments. His egg from the Queen was fertilized by a fairy dragon, resulting in passiveness (and weakness). He is also the only dragon known to not have a breath attack. Debated Lore *Dragons are assumed to have their own language. *It is unkown how long it takes for a dragon to reach adult age, as well how long they can live. Commom Mistakes *Dragons as a whole are feral and would sooner eat a human rather than serve, assist, or let one ride them. The only race that was able to ride the dragons were the dragonriders, a completely different race than humans who are now extinct. Also note that it is presumed not even gods are able to control the dragons; evidence shown in the journal of the last rider. *If a dragon were to be kept as an adult and an instrument of war, it would turn on those who imprisoned it and would be a blight to both warring sides, and would also escape at any time the opportunity presented itself, making them impractical to attempt to own. Other Info Dragons are considered inable to cast magic besides their breath attacks. A black chromatic dragon's scales are considered as strong as iron. Dragon bones are known to be very hard, just how hard is unkown, but are definately weaker in durability than most metals. Category:Dragon Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides